marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Haggar
Mike Haggar is a wrestler turned mayor of Metro City and the main protagonist of the Final Fight franchise. He was also featured in the lesser-known Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel. Backstory Haggar made his debut in the original Final Fight, originally released for the arcades in 1989. He is described as a former "Street Fighter" turned Mayor (much in the vein of real-life former wrestler Jesse Ventura who, years after retiring, would go on to be the Governor of Minnesota from 1999 through 2003), who has sworn to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear Gang's attempt to manipulate the newly-elected Haggar by kidnapping his young daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. In Final Fight 2, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. In this game Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time. Haggar's appearance did not change much between the two games, other than a slight change in his outfit). However, he did gain the Spinning Piledriver, replacing his regular Piledriver, as a special move. In 1995's Final Fight 3, Haggar is rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia Morgan, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City. Haggar's design is changed drastically from the previous Final Fight games, with the character being given a pony tail and shorts. Haggar was also given a new super combo called the Final Hammer, which is actually a series of various wrestling moves. In addition to the two Final Fight sequels for the Super NES, Haggar also appeared in a trilogy of pro wrestling games by Capcom: Saturday Night Slam Masters in 1993, which was followed by an updated version titled Muscle Bomber Duo and a sequel titled Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 in 1994. According to the original Japanese plot, the games are actually set before Final Fight and depicts Haggar's professional wrestling career prior to being elected mayor. However, the English localization of the series removes all references of the games being set in the past and even goes as far to describe Haggar as the "former mayor of Metro City". Haggar seems to have been loosely modeled after real-life wrestler Randy Savage in the game; his ring name is Mike "Macho" Haggar, and the games even feature a winning pose in which he lifts his daughter Jessica onto his shoulder, a possible nod to Savage and his valet, Miss Elizabeth. Haggar did not appear as a playable character again until 1999's Final Fight Revenge, an American-developed competitive fighting game set immediately after the events of the original Final Fight. Haggar's story in Final Fight Revenge revolves once again around the disappearance of his daughter, who has vanished following a series of riots in Metro City. Jessica's disappearance is not resolved in Haggar's ending, which is instead a recreation of Rolento's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2, which depicts Rolento's attempt to takeover the city. Eventually, the "Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book" would reveal that Haggar was able to rescue his daughter from danger, and that Jessica would eventually leave Metro City to study abroad in Europe. Haggar's most recent appearance was in Final Fight: Streetwise, released in 2006. In Streetwise, Haggar runs a gym, "Mike's Mat and Muscle", and a dock "Mike's Maritime Maintenance". He has seemingly isolated himself from most of Metro City, and says many of its citizens have forgotten him. He aids Kyle by teaching him grappling moves. Gameplay Mayor Mike Haggar is popular for his wrestling/street-brawling fighting style. That being said, all of his moves are based from the aforementioned style. He's also much of a contact bruiser like Hulk, for he is not as quick as the rushdown characters in the game. However, it's safe to say that Haggar is more combo oriented, as some of his throws create openings and combo extentions in addition to inflicting damage. Attacks *'Flying Piledriver -' Reaches for his foe with a grab leading to a Piledriver. *'Back Drop -' Midair throw, Haggar backdrop the foe from the air. *'Hoodlum Launcher -' Rushing throw where Haggar flings the foe up, creating easy air combo opportunities. *'Violent Axe '- Rushing assault that ends with a double axe-handle. *'Double Lariat '- Trademark move. Haggar spins with arms outstreched and can phase through projectiles while moving left or right. People mistakingly claim that this is Zangief's move. Support Attacks *'α (Instant): Double Lariat' *'β (Dash): Violent Axe' *'γ (Variety): Steel Pipe' Hyper Combos *'Giant Haggar Press (Level 1) '- Haggar breathes deeply, exposes his muscular chest, and leaps high. He lands at full speed into the ground, inflicting more damage the closer he is to the opponent. This is used during a crossover combo. *'Rapid Fire Fist (Level 1)' - Executes a barrage of lightning quick punches, delivers an uppercut and a final downward double hammerfist punch. Air tearing streaks are colored yellow. *'Hyper Haggar Slam (Level 3) '- Executes a backdrop on the opponent, grabs their legs, spins them and launches them into the air. A flash in Haggar's eyes signals his high jump as he grabs the opponent in mid-air. A finishing piledriver, shown in 3 different angles, then explodes onto the scene. ﻿ Theme Song thumb|left|300px Haggar's theme is a remix of Cody's and Guy's theme songs from Super Street Fighter IV where Cody's theme was derived from Final Fight's intro song and Guy's theme derived from the first stage, respectively. Trivia *Haggar also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. *In Street Fighter IV, Zangief has an alternate costume purchasable that is also Haggar's costume. *On January 6th, Haggar and Phoenix were officially revealed to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Haggar's inclusion in MvC3 probably implies the exclusion of Zangief. Much of his moveset is similar, if not exactly Zangief's moves, especially the Double Lariat and his Level 3 which resembles Final Atomic Buster. It is also up for debate who is a copy of who, granted that Haggar became the star of Final Fight before Zangief ever was a character. *Haggar's spinning Double Lariat attack makes him lose a bit of health, just like in the original Final Fight, making it the only move in the game that consumes health. However, it is the most invincible move in the game that other moves cannot beat it and goes through other moves. *Haggar and Zangief's movesets are similar due to that Zangief was inspired by a certain "American wrestler" and copied Haggar's signature Spinning Clothesline. Haggar was flattered and in turn used Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Haggar is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada in Japanese and by''' Matt Riedy''' in English. *In Mike Haggar's ending, the hero is seen in the White House, his political career having skyrocketed after he defeated Galactus, earning him the title of President. Captain America and Chris Redfield are shown visiting him, making sure everything is okay. Haggar then goes on to explain his faith in the people of America and why he was chosen to be President. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment